Events and data for content and format are unable to be fully predicted in advance. Generally applications for processing data and the related user interfaces (UI) are developed as static engine code shipped with the product. Any changes to the application or UI must be made through the download and installation of updates to the static application code. In the case of applications for presenting information related to live events, for example, news events and sports, there is no ability to react to changing events and input data over time (e.g., in the sports metaphor, seasons, teams, leagues, players, scores, game events, etc.). There is further no ability to change the application to respond to changing external business conditions or rules (e.g., legal deals or prohibitions, etc.). Traditional patching mechanisms are infrequent, not dynamic enough, involve high overhead to develop the software update, and require procedures such as restarting the entire computer. A static, pre-constructed application thus offers users a sub-optimal experience or, in some cases, none at all.